We Were There
by BlindingFirefly
Summary: Important days of the Hogwarts' groups lives are witnessed by the people that they love. There are the weddings and the births to be celebrated; the only ache is that those who are gone cannot be there to share the joy. That was impossible...wasn't it?
1. The New Beginning

Disclaimer: Harry and the rest of the Dream Team don't belong to me. They're JKR's; I'm just playing with them.

Note: Ok, so lots of thanks and acknowledgments go out for this one. Don't worry, folks, "Identity" and "From the Window Ledge" shall be updated soon, but this fic just wouldn't leave me alone. First off, Kaedi Weasley is the creation of my friend Legalien. You should read her stories, they're fabulous. Wren Gallagher is an OC that I'm currently writing an endless story for, called "Identity." She's pretty cool, so y'all should definitely read her story if you care to take the time. Madison Bradford is an American OC of mine that I haven't written yet, but she's in my head and I didn't want to leave her out of such a special occasion. Oh, and I totally think Neville and Luna should have gotten together. I think that's it. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave me reviews, they make me very happy-and much more likely to update.

Happy reading!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Ouch, Ron! Are you trying to spear me?" Harry rubbed the spot on his shoulder where he'd been pricked through the cloth of his black suit. "What, are you getting back at me for the time I let you down too hard from the ceiling when you were all smashed on that stupid love potion? Yeah, this is a right good way to do it, and its perfect timing, too. I appreciate it, honestly."

Ron Weasley grinned back at his best friend. "Well, actually, you slamming me to the floor was just retribution for me punching you in the ear. So no, this particularly pain wasn't intentional, mate. However, if you're not good to my sister…" Ron's voice trailed off warningly, over Harry's very verbal groan.

"Just get that bloody rose thing on my suit, won't you? I don't understand why girls go into such hysterics over the tiniest details in weddings, but they do. If I come out without that flower, there'll be hell to pay." Ron started to laugh at Harry's agonized look. "Just you wait until next summer, pal. Then you won't be laughing anymore," Harry added fiercely. As if Harry had just hit him with a Depressing Curse, Ron's laughter abruptly ended while his ears went brilliantly red over this mention of his forthcoming wedding to Hermione. They had had to postpone the celebrations of their nuptials over complications with getting Hermione's parents back from Australia and settled in their own lives again. Thankfully things were going well now, but Hermione and Ron would have never been ready to join Ginny and Harry in a double wedding, as they'd hoped. After talking for a long time about it, Harry and Ginny had decided to go ahead. They'd waited long enough, and they weren't going to wait any longer.

While Ron struggled with the pin of Harry's boutonnière, Harry gazed around the room with a pleased expression. This was the way it should be, this was right. He and Ron were standing in their old dormitory of Gryffindor Tower on August 31st, the day before students would be arriving for the new term. Professor McGonagall had looked surprised when Harry and Ginny had asked to be married at Hogwarts, but had swiftly agreed. It was only fitting that the two should be wed in the place that had brought them together, and where they had spent very happy, if tumultuous, years. At this very moment, Ginny, too, was in her old dormitory with her bridesmaids-Hermione, who was acting as maid of honor, along with Fleur Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Wren Gallagher (a close, longtime friend of the Weasley family and George's fiancée), and Kaedi Weasley, Charlie's wife of a few months. Even from across the tower, Harry could hear the girls' delighted cheers and squeals of glee.

Ron shook his head at a particularly loud show of joy, and said, "Merlin's beard. They're all cracked, every last one of them. Except perhaps Luna, I haven't heard her screech like a bloody banshee yet. To hell with this, Harry. Hold still for a moment." Tossing aside the pin that continued to elude Ron's skill, Harry's red headed best man simply picked up his wand and used an easy sticking charm to affix the rose to Harry's lapel.

"That was actually quite brilliant, Ron," remarked George conversationally from where he lounged on one of the beds, looking like a graceful fox. He looked much happier now that he was engaged to Wren, even though he still missed Fred dreadfully. Neville gave a toothy grin in agreement with George's statement, while Charlie and Bill completely missed the moment as they were cooed over a picture of Bill's newborn daughter, Victoire, in the corner. Both men managed to look both idiotic and incredibly manly at the same time as they made fools of themselves over the small baby's moving picture.

Percy stuck his head in the door and said pompously, "Ten minutes, Harry. It's time to start the procession down to the Great Hall. Everyone's arrived and settled in their places. The wedding march shall begin in precisely 9 and one half minutes."

"Erm, thanks, Percy," said Harry embarrassedly. The only way he'd managed to dodge having Percy as a groomsman was to make him head usher, a title which Percy took to mean Mr. In Charge of Everything, which he took to with great delight along with the help of his wife, Penelope. It was actually a role that Harry was quite grateful that Percy took charge of-he was so details oriented that he did a great number of the small, necessary things for Harry and Ginny's wedding, giving them more time to be together. Anyone that gave them time together was instantly fine in their books.

Standing quickly at Percy's beckon, Charlie and Bill hurried to the door; they were eager to both see their wives in finery as well as keen to avoid Percy's wrath-he'd already harangued them for tying their neckties incorrectly. Harry was the last to leave the room, and as he turned and gazed around at it, he knew that he was seeing it for the last time. He'd never again have any business being inside a Gryffindor dormitory. Strangely enough, this didn't bring him any sadness. This chapter of his life was ending and a new one was beginning. These years at Hogwarts had been good years, but maybe the future would be even better. With Ginny at his side, he knew it with all the certainty in the world. Besides, walking down the stairs to his wedding with a bright future ahead of him was much easier than walking into the forest to his death. This wasn't an ending, really.

Harry and his friends made it down to the Great Hall without any trouble. Ron leaned over to Neville and Harry and said reminiscently, "Remember how lost we used to get? It took Harry and me a solid week to learn how to get down to the Great Hall without getting lost when we first came. I thought Hermione was going to kill us."

"A week?" said Neville in amazement. "It was my fifth year before I could get places without getting lost. I'm glad I know my way around now, though. Being an assistant teacher means that I've sometimes got to get from one end of the castle to the other quickly, especially now that Professor Sprout can't move like she used to." He confidently jumped over the very trick step that had trapped Harry in his fourth year.

The men had reached the entry way that led into the Great Hall, where Hagrid was waiting for them. "Ready, lads? Blimey, Harry, gettin' married…I can 'ardly believe thet…" Dressed in his horrible brown and orange suit, Hagrid proudly opened the enormous double doors with a flick of his massive wrists. Soft organ music came rushing towards Harry and his friends as they walked down the middle aisle towards the place where the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, was standing. He would be performing the ceremony, by special request of Harry and Ginny. Off to the side, the portraits of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape were standing on golden tripods, that their subjects might observe the long-awaited wedding.

Dumbledore's blue eyes were just as twinkly as ever, but they didn't look bright from mischief or humor, but rather from unshed tears. He nodded quickly at Harry and said softly, "Well, well, my dear boy. Pardon me; you are no boy, but quite an able man. Congratulations, Harry. I can only imagine how you must be feeling now, when I consider my own emotions on the subject. May your futures together be bright."

"Thank you, Professor," said Harry croakily as Professor Snape's painted self sidled self consciously into the painting. He looked slightly embarrassed, as if not quite sure what to do with himself in this situation. He merely nodded at Harry, for once saying nothing bitter or caustic. Knowing Severus as he did by now, Harry nodded in reply. Words weren't necessary for the two men any longer-in fact, it was probably best that they didn't use words. Both were far too apt to say things that they didn't mean. Despite their past history, Harry thought he saw Snape give him a hesitant smile before Harry turned to face the people that had assembled to witness his wedding to Ginny.

Even though Harry and Ginny had planned the wedding to be a gathering of their closest and dearest friends, they were surprised at just how many friends they had. They wanted everyone to be there to witness their special day. In the front row sat Mrs. Weasley, blowing her nose heartily into a handkerchief while Penelope sat beside her, her bulging stomach soon to loose its burden. A little farther down the row sat Andromeda Tonks with little Teddy in her arms, his hair bright purple for the special occasion. He waved his fat little hand at Harry, who waved back with absolutely no self-consciousness. He was already a fool where Teddy was concerned and no help for it.

And there, sitting where the Gryffindor table was usually positioned, was Professor McGonagall. For once without her severe look, she sat up straight in her emerald dress robes, looking in amazement at the room about her. Where just three years ago there had been bodies and curse burns, now the Great Hall was decorated with white and blue flowers, and the whole area was lit with the golden light of thousands of candles, the very ones that would float there tomorrow to greet the students. The sky overhead reflected the fall sunshine that poured in from the windows-a golden and enfolding light. Yes, it had come a long way. They had all come a long way.

Towards the back of the room, Aberforth Dumbledore settled heavily into a seat, his hair looking clean and dust-free. He didn't know it, but his own twinkly blue eyes were an exact match to his brother's portrait. Next to him was Rita Skeeter's replacement, a young woman named Madison Bradford. Her good-natured smile flashed just as quickly as her quill as she winked in Harry's direction, obviously overjoyed by the events that she felt privileged to cover. Harry had every confidence in the young woman; she was an ardent supporter of his and was sure to be both classy and honest.

And on and on it went as Harry saw person after person that he had fought and actually died for. Professor Flitwick was sitting in a special chair that would elevate him to the right height for him to see over people's heads. And there was Madame Rosmerta, who was wearing jeweled shoes and already crying heartily into a handkerchief while she held the arm of a clearly inebriated Professor Trelawney, who was far too busy sobbing into her own handkerchief to notice her neighbor. Viewing his colleague with no small amusement, Firenze stood near the back of the hall, his palomino flank and bright eyes shining calmly. He had already assured Harry that the planets viewed this day favorably.

Yes, these were the people that he loved, and that loved him. Today was a new beginning for all of them, not just for him and Ginny.

Harry's only regret as he stood there waiting for his bride to appear was that the rest of the people he loved couldn't be there. He missed his parents as he never had before, and the longing he felt for Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Fred and Mad-Eye was so fierce that his very soul seemed to ache. If only they were there, to be witnesses to what their sacrifices had bought.

But then, the music swelled and Hagrid proudly opened the double doors down at the end of the Great Hall again. The first to walk down the aisle was Wren Gallagher. Her wild brownish-blonde hair was escaping the bun that she had attempted to place it in, but her emerald eyes sparkled fiercely. Her pale blue dress swished around her ankles, looking very like the water that she loved so well.

Next was Fleur, who looked just as beautiful as she had at her own wedding day. Her golden hair cascaded in fat curls, and the little bit of extra weight that she was still carrying from her pregnancy made her look soft and appealing, rather than taking away from her flawless and astonishing beauty.

After her came Kaedi, Charlie's wife. The tiny young woman looked proud, and she stood taller than she had in years, her dark hair gleaming in the candlelight. Despite a huge scar on her face and a past of torments, a calm and gentle happiness now shone through her eyes, and a sense of victory permeated her every step.

Looking dreamy and unbelievably ethereal, Luna was next. For once she wasn't wearing any strange jewelry and she looked beautiful to Harry. Luna's faithfulness to him through the years meant more than any bizarre creature's horn, no matter what its magical properties were! Now, if only she and Neville would get a move on….

Finally, the maid of honor came down the aisle-Hermione. Harry heard Ron catch his breath as he caught sight of his future bride. Hermione's bushy hair had been tamed and fell in glossy waves down her back. Her blue dress was simple, and it accentuated her classic beauty. Her warm eyes were bright with tears as she locked gazes with Ron, and Harry knew that they were both longing for the day that they would be wed. But then Hermione's eyes turned to Harry, and he saw her sisterly affection for him shining on her face. She had wanted this for him, had wanted him to experience this love and peace. For so long Harry had been certain that none of them would survive to experience such bliss; and the fact that Hermione and Ron, his dearest friends, could both now witness the culmination of so many hopes and longings was almost more than he could take.

But then, Harry's breath was truly taken away as he saw an angel in white beginning the long walk down the aisle towards him. His own Ginny was holding her father's arm proudly as she appeared to be restraining herself from running into Harry's arms, just as she had on the night that he had first kissed her. Ginny's white satin dress was made with empire seams, and at its waist a simple blue ribbon encircled her slenderness. Her bright hair was bound up on her head, its redness softened slightly by the ethereal veil that floated around her head and then fell to the floor in crisp, floating waves.

He didn't know it, but tears were falling swiftly down Harry's face, a sharp contrast with his fierce and delighted grin. He had never experienced so many motions in such a short time in his life, not even at the Battle of Hogwarts. How could one man be gripped by such joy and pain all at once? Who knew could know it, that there would be such a time when they were so inextricably entwined that he couldn't tell one emotion from another? It was just like how he sometimes couldn't tell where he ended and Ginny began; their souls and hearts were bound.

And then she was there before him, and Mr. Weasley was putting Ginny's slender hand into Harry's own strong one. Arthur cleared his throat as he looked deeply into Harry's eyes, and the young man could read Mr. Weasley's thoughts just as clearly as if he were practicing Legilimency against the older man. Mr. Weasley was saying within his soul, "This doesn't worry me, Harry. I'm not afraid at all. You're a good man, and I trust you with my Ginny's life, just as she trusted you when she was deep in the Chamber of Secrets. You took care of her then, and I know you'll take care of her now. Bless you, son."

Too choked up to say anything, Harry merely gripped Arthur's hand for a moment in thanks. He was saying thank you for taking him in, and for making Ginny into the precious woman that she was. Then Arthur went to join his sobbing wife in their pew, and the ceremony began.

Kingsley's deep voice echoed through the hall as he said, "Welcome, all of you. This wedding is especially significant for all of us, so I must ask for your understanding and compassion. I'll do my best to get through this." Harry, glancing at his mentor's face, saw with great surprise that tears were running down Kingsley's calm face. He got a hold of himself, and then continued. "We have all watched Harry and Ginny become what they are. Many of you have witnessed more than I have, as I came later into the story.

"First, with Harry: he was a scared little orphan, who knew nothing of his world or past. He has morphed into this strong young man I see here before me, a young man that has saved our world time and time again, and to whom we owe everything." Harry blushed, but Ginny's hand found his and squeezed it warmly. "He has weathered the storm, and become all that we could wish for him to be. But being the wizarding world's savior pales in comparison as to what he'll become in just a few minutes: a husband. Those of you who have experienced this most sacred of unions understand all that it means and entails, and I know that we have long wished him such companionship and, yes, bliss. He had lost much in life, and I know that we are all happy that for once, he is now gaining. We wanted this for you, even more than we wanted you to end the evil that threatened us. God bless you, Harry. May you continue on a path towards a greater peace and happiness than you have ever before known. The future is yours now."

Kingsley turned to Ginny. "As for you, young lady-this day has been a long time in coming for you, hasn't it?" Gentle laughter went through the room as it was Ginny's turn to blush. Everyone there had seen long before Harry had how much she had cared for him. This day was truly the end of an era for her, and she had finally attained her heart's longing. "I met you when you were a young lady of fourteen, Ginny, and I shall never forget it. You were flinging Dungbombs at the door in the headquarters in the Order of the Phoenix, in an attempt to hear what we were saying. Never mind the fact that it was a top secret meeting, you wanted to know about it. But Molly never found out who flung those pestilential things, did she?" Molly shook her finger at Ginny, who stared unabashedly back at her mother in defiance. But the two women smiled at each other and then turned their attentions back to Kingsley. "You didn't see me come around the corner and catch sight of you that day. I saw then a young woman with a fire and a spirit that few people had ever possessed before. You had, and have, such strength in you. You see what you want, and you're willing to give everything to try and make it happen. It is that passion that made you a leader in several rebellions, and I don't think you ever realized just how much your will kept everyone's spirits alive in a darkened time. To be honest, I didn't think that Harry would ever wise up," more gentle laughter, this time at Harry's expense, "but he finally did, and the world will be a better place for it. You, with your love and strength, are a treasure to all of us. No matter what your responsibilities will be as a wife, I have every faith in your ability to succeed."

The next few minutes seemed to fly past. Harry and Ginny vowed to love, honor, and cherish one another for all the days of their lives, in sickness and in health, in wealth and in deprivation. Everyone in the room could tell that they meant every word, and there was hardly a dry eye in the castle. Even Argus Filch looked mildly moved.

Kingsley then motioned for Ron and Hermione to come forward and give Harry and Ginny the wedding rings. First, Harry placed a delicate silver ring that was set with one brilliant diamond and two shining rubies onto Ginny's finger. Her eyes sparkled in appreciate and love, and then she placed a heavy silver ring onto Harry's finger. On the inside of the band, there was engraved a snake to symbolize the Chamber of Secrets where he had saved her, and a lion to represent Gryffindor. Finally, there were was a phoenix that lifted two hearts together.

Drawing his wand, Kingsley told Harry and Ginny to hold each other's hands, the ones that bore the rings. "Harry and Ginny, repeat after me. Harry, say 'with this ring, I thee wed.'"

Harry's voice, deep with emotion, said strongly, "With this ring, I thee wed." A jet of blue light flew out of Kingsley's wand, and wrapped around the couple's joined hands. Harry's emerald eyes glowed with joy.

Then Ginny's warm voice, in a tone that rang through the massive hall, said "With this ring, I thee wed." This time, it was a jet of white light that came pouring like liquid from Kingsley's wand and joined the couple even more tightly together.

Then, a final jet of golden light issued from Kingsley's wand, this time accompanied by his voice as he said, "By the power vested in me as the Minister of Magic, I now pronounce you man and wife. What God had brought together, let no man tear asunder." The light faded away at his last word, but Harry and Ginny could still feel it there, drawing them in and binding them together. They were one now, forever.

"Harry," said the Minister, his eyes shining like onyx, "you may kiss your bride."

Harry and Ginny's lips met in a kiss that said it all for them. It was hungry, gentle, and yes, loving beyond belief. He didn't hold her captive for long, but his eyes promised his wife more for later. She gripped his arm tightly and answered his unspoken word with promises of her own.

Then the noise of the room broke over them as they returned to themselves. Every single person in the audience had stood to their feet and was cheering loudly, some of the younger members screaming as if they're just sung solos at a rock concert. Harry looked down at his bride and grinned, and then began to lead her back up the aisle. They were followed closely by Ron and Hermione, then the following couples of Luna and Neville, Charlie and Kaedi, Bill and Fleur, and Wren and George.

Outside of the hall, Harry pulled Ginny back into his arms and kissed her soundly again. "I wish they could have seen you," he said softly in Ginny's ear. "I wish my mum and dad and everyone could have seen this day."

"Don't worry, Harry," Ginny replied. "Maybe they did."

Unseen but still close by, the spirits of Harry's loved ones lingered around him as he held his new wife close. "Oh, Harry. Didn't you hear us when we promised in the forest that we would stay with you, until the very end? We're here now, my son. We were there, when you were married your Ginny. I approve, you know. She's a great deal like another special lady I know." James' voice was wracked with emotion as he saw the tenderness with which his grown son held his wife close.

Lily leaned against her husband's arm, as Lupin and Tonks gazed longingly at their son. The group didn't notice, and therefore weren't able to stop, Sirius leaving them to go tie Draco Malfoy's shoelaces together. Fred went to go stand behind his twin, and he looked approvingly at Wren. His face was peaceful.

"Don't worry, my dear," Lily said as tears gently rained down her face. "I think deep down, Harry knows that we were there."

All of the guests, the seen and the unseen, continued out of the castle to celebrate Harry and Ginny's wedding in the warm, autumn light.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Review, please! All those who review get a cookie and one of Hagrid's critters!


	2. Despite It All

Disclaimer: You are cordially invited to witness the marriage of Ronald Billius Weasley and Hermione Jane Granger. JKR's the minister; I'm just the wedding planner. Everything you don't recognize belongs to her.

Note: Yeah, so I couldn't resist continuing this story. It's just too much fun not to. I'll have a few more chapters, but I'll try not to drag it. I hope this second wedding wasn't too boring, after we've already witnessed one. Oh, and I hope y'all don't mind all the stuff with Hagrid. I figured he deserved some happiness….and JKR never SAYS what happens to him, other than him inviting James and Albus to tea.

Next up will probably be the birth of James! Please review, they make me happy, and happiness makes me much more liable to update. Therefore, it's in your best interest to review.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was a beautiful summer night, filled with moonlight, soft music, and the evening songs of birds as they wished each other a pleasant evening. In the backyard of the Burrow, even the ramshackle old house took on a new personality of mystery and intrigue as it was silhouetted against the moon. Tons of people milled around outside, clothed in glittering dress robes in a rainbow spectrum of colors. A soft glowing light was providing illumination to the evening, due to the presence of thousands of fireflies and fairies, their quavering beams flickering mysteriously.

Hermione Granger leaned out the window of Ginny's old bedroom, hers no more now that she shared the heavily renovated number 12 Grimmauld Place with Harry in London. That didn't stop Ginny Potter from looking around fondly as she can in to help the bride get ready. "You know how much I love Harry, and how good it is to finally have a home of my own," Ginny told her best friend confidingly, "but it's still nice to come back every once in a while. It'll be the same for you, even though it feels like you're deserting your family at the moment. Don't feel like you're running out on your mum and dad or anything like that. It's your life now, 'Mione. It's up to you to live it."

"Ginny," exclaimed Hermione exasperatedly, "are you quite sure you're not Professor Trelawney's successor as Seer? Because you just divined my thoughts, or whatever that bloody woman calls it."

Ginny shuddered. "The day that I take over Trelawney's job is the day I take up residence in the Forbidden Forest with Professor Slughorn. Need any help with that?" She pointed at the veil that was resting in Hermione's quivering hands.

"Yes, please," replied Hermione. "I can't get my hands to stop shaking, and I don't know why….it's not like I don't love your brother. I don't have any reason to be nervous. This has been a long time coming. I've loved Ron for forever, it seems like."

"Heaven only knows why you do," said Ginny with an air of teasing about her. "I certainly can't understand it, but by Merlin's beard, I'm glad Ronald managed to attain somebody as wonderful as you. You're good together, Hermione. You don't have anything to fear from life with him."

"But Ginny," Hermione said hesitantly, "I helped you get ready the day you married Harry, and you didn't look nervous at all. Why were you so calm and collected, and I'm all in a dither?"

Ginny was silent for a moment. "I don't know, Hermione…I was nervous, but not about our future together. I knew that Harry loved me, and I'd waited a long time for it. I was more worried about being _enough_ for him, if that makes sense. I mean, he's Harry Potter, the Chosen One and whatever else it is that Rita Skeeter and her associates called him before Madison took over her job, thank Merlin. I was just Ginny Weasley, his best friend's kid sister. What did I have to offer him? But now…..now I realize that all I could offer was love, and strangely, that's all he wanted. He didn't want a trophy wife or fangirl devotion, but sincere, heartfelt love. You and Ron may have done a lot more fighting than Harry and I have, but that truly doesn't matter. You were meant for each other, and that's enough."

Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand. "You're right, Gin. I don't have anything to be nervous about. I trust Ron. He got rid of a lot of things in that year we spent traipsing around in the middle of God knows where, and I think he's ready to be the man. And he's a bloody good one at that."

Meanwhile, Ron was downstairs covered in a fine sheen of sweat and his ears were bright red. "Bloody hell, Harry! What am I committing myself to here? I'm promising to take care of the most brilliant woman ever created! What kind of snob am I, to think that I'm capable of this? Oh, God!" Ron buried his face in his hands as he collapsed weakly into a chair that Harry hastily conjured for him.

Harry could barely restrain a laugh at this new, responsible Ron that still managed to look completely child-like and lost. "Brace up, Ron. She's brilliant enough for the both of you. Besides, you're no small prize yourself, you know. Co-savior of the world, destroyer of Horcruxes, Auror, co-manager of the successful 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' enterprise, _and_ a former Hogwarts prefect and winner of Special Services to the School award….trust me, you're quite a catch." He slapped Ron heartily on the shoulder in a very brotherly way. Harry was one to talk-he was so in love with Ginny that he couldn't see straight, so any wedding that happened he heartily approved of. He wanted everyone to experience the same bliss and companionship that he had found.

Ron looked up hopefully. "You think so? I love Hermione so much," he said hesitantly, his ears reaching new heights of crimson. "I just don't want to disappoint her, like I have before."

Shaking his head, Harry's voice got deadly serious. "You've already worked through all that, Ron. You remember what it felt like to lose her. I have every amount of faith in you-you won't do it again. Besides, there'll always be a way to find your way back. Remember the Putter-Outer? It sounds…incredibly smarmy, and I'm sorry, but Hermione's love….well… it'll guide you home. I can't explain it any better than that."

Ron nodded thoughtfully, even though he had gone slightly green at this mention of Hermione's love. Finally, he seemed to get a hold of himself and stood up straighter. "You're right, Harry. We've waited for years for this, and we've waited long enough now. Time to stand up and be the man, don't you think?"

Just then, several men entered the room-most of which the same groomsmen from Harry's own wedding. "Wow, this job is starting to get old," yawned George. "How many more weddings do you think the Weasley family can handle?"

"Well, considering the fact that mine's the last, I think Mum'll be getting a right good break after tonight. Or have you forgotten the fact that you've already married Wren?" Ron said with an evil glint in his eye. He loved needling his indomitable brother whenever possible, and reminding him of Wren always worked-George couldn't help going gooey over his wife.

True to form, George's ears turned red. "Well, our wedding will be a tough act to follow, but you seem to be doing your best. As soon as Neville here gets the idea," George said, whacking Neville affectionately on the arm, "we can get these rounds of weddings over with, once and for all."

Neville blushed, but didn't say anything. Only Harry knew that a small box was resting inside Neville's pocket tonight, and all his hopes hinged on what happened outside in that garden during the dancing.

There came a knock to the door, and then Mrs. Weasley came into the room. "Oh, my little Ronnikins! All grown up and finally getting married! I just can't believe it!" Molly sobbed a little and blew her nose loudly. "Oh, he's my last to leave the nest. Whatever shall we do, Arthur, with this great house and just us to fill it?" she asked her husband as he came into the room, smiling happily.

"I expect we'll get along, especially due to the fact that we've got several grandchildren already and a few more on the way, Molly. The house will be filled with the pattering of small feet again soon enough."

At the mention of grandchildren, Charlie's chest swelled so much that Ron feared for his dress robe buttons. He and his wife, Kaedi, were due to be the proud parents of twins any day now. For that reason, neither of the two was going to be in the wedding this time around. Kaedi just wasn't feeling up to it, being terribly small of stature and heavy with both children, and Charlie didn't want to be in a wedding without his wife. So Percy and Penelope took their places in the wedding ceremony, and everyone was happy. Ron, surprisingly, even found himself getting along with Percy for what was perhaps the first time in their mutual lives. His older brother had lightened up a miniscule amount since the birth of his son, Ignatius, who looked like his curly-haired mother but acted exactly like his father, even in the cradle.

Still mumbling something about "the last wedding" into Mr. Weasley's shoulder, Mrs. Weasley walked out of the room, blowing her nose. She turned around at the last minute and glanced at the clock in the kitchen that now had Harry's, Kaedi's, Wren's, Penelope's, Fleur's and Hermione's faces on it, as well as an actual timepiece. "Gracious, Ron! It's time, lovey. Head out into the garden, dearie, and await your bride. I'd better go and hurry the girls along." With this new mission to keep her mind off her woes, Mrs. Weasley darted up the stairs.

Ron gulped hard, and then slung himself into his jacket. "Well, let's do this," he said grimly to Harry, who laughed again. "Relax, Ron. We're not exactly breaking into Gringotts here. You're just getting married."

"I don't know which is worse…." Ron muttered under his breath, while his married brothers and best friend scoffed at his foolishness.

The men headed out into the garden, and the crowd hushed and hurried into their seats when the groomsmen came into view. Ron swallowed hard again as he saw all of those countless eyes staring at him, but then realized that the eyes were filled with love and hope for him. These people truly cared about him, he knew that, and they wanted the best for him.

Ron smiled gratefully at Hagrid, who was standing in the back row with Grawp and Madame Maxime, who had become engaged to Hagrid. They were to be married that winter, and already there was a flurry of bets as to how large their first child would be. Madame Maxime had given up her position at Beauxbaton's and would be teaching Transfiguration at Hogwarts, now that Professor McGonagall was headmistress. The school governors had graciously agreed to expand Hagrid's cottage, and it was now quite a comfortable home for the forthcoming newlyweds, with a cottage very much like Hagrid's old one now being occupied by Grawp. Hagrid would be teaching Care of Magical Creatures full time while Grawp efficiently took over most of Hagrid's grounds-keeping duties, even though everybody knew that Hagrid would never be able to stop completely. He simply loved the job too much.

Most of Ron and Hermione's professors from school were present, with Professor Sprout patting Auntie Muriel's arm consolingly as the older woman sobbed. Professor McGonagall looked touched as she wiped her wet eyes and nodded at Ron quickly, and Professor Flitwick looked interestedly at the fairies as they did some formation flying overhead, their lights twinkling.

Finally, gentle flute music began to fill the air, and the bridesmaids walked down the aisle in beautiful dresses of creamy yellow. First was Penelope, who winked at Percy. Ignatius squirmed in his seat at the sight of his mother, but then he sat ramrod straight again, looking every bit as erect as his father.

Next down the aisle was Wren, George's wife. She smiled gently, and the professors marveled at the fact that their old student finally looked grown-up. After having served as an ambassador to the merpeople for the last six years, Wren had finally earned some time off now that she was two months pregnant with hers and George's first child, who they planned to name Fred if it was a boy. Her curly hair was no longer wild, but fell in gentle ringlets while her emerald eyes sparkled brightly.

Fleur walked after Wren, looking no less beautiful than ever. However, her beauty had continued to change as gentleness took over her face. No longer was she beautiful in a slightly frightening way, as Ron had always noted to his chagrin in his youth. Rather, now he finally realized that she looked beautiful because he loved her like a sister, and her love for his brother made her beautiful, not her golden tresses and star-like eyes.

Neville gulped hard as Luna floated down the aisle, looking just as ethereal as ever. She made gentle motions with her hands, and Ron had the shrewd suspicion that she was shooing Wrackspurts away or some such nonsense. Still, he fell a great deal of affection for Luna; she had done much to make this occasion just as funny as it was solemn with her warnings of killer fairies and predictions of Ron and Hermione's lives together being filled with "Luminas Love."

Last of all came the matron-of-honor, Ginny herself. Her hair was held up off her neck in a lovely French twist, and the primness of her walk hid her own natural sarcastic and stubborn manner. She and Harry looked in each other's eyes and remembered their own wedding, and saw that they didn't regret it at all. They were just as much, if not more, in love now as they were when they had kissed on Harry's seventeenth birthday.

At long last, after so many years of waiting and wanting, fighting and forgiving, Hermione came striding down the moonlit aisle towards Ron. Despite everything that they had been through together, they'd finally made it to this day. Ron's heart briefly stopped at the sight of Hermione and at the look in her eyes as her father lightly held her arm in his.

When he stopped and handed his daughter to Ron at last, Ron suddenly realized fully the responsibility he was taking on. He was promising to be everything to Hermione-her lover, her friend, her guide, her protector, her confidante…there was so much. But somehow, even though the magnitude of his decision seemed heavy for a moment, it suddenly lifted as Hermione lightly squeezed his hand. They were in this together, for always, and after all that they had been through together, the rest would seem twice as precious. They, who had so nearly lost their lives so many times, truly appreciated the time that they had been given.

And so they were married, in the presence of their friends, teachers and families. Kingsley Shacklebolt made some crack about having the privilege of completing the Dream Team, and the audience laughed appreciatively.

But even though Ron's voice squeaked a bit when he said "for better or for worse" it was strong and sure by the time he said "till death do us part." Everyone in the audience saw the determination in Ron's eyes, and they all wept, knowing that their awkward boy had finally grown up.

Hermione's voice never wavered throughout the entire ceremony. Her fears were gone, swept away by Ginny's kind words and the look in Ron's eyes. Her straight, even teeth gleamed as she smiled gently and her warm brown eyes glowed as Kingsley held his wand to hers and Ron's clasped hands, uniting them in a magical bond which they could not break, not that they wished to.

And then the storm broke around them as they were kissed, hugged and congratulated by everyone present. Ron kept tight hold of Hermione, but they both smiled genuinely as Harry and Ginny came forward. "Well," said Harry huskily, "there were times when I thought you two would never make it. I'm glad that Hermione's got enough smarts for the both of you, and Ron's got enough stubbornness. You finally got it right, and I couldn't be happier."

Ginny choked and couldn't say anything at first-she just hugged her brother and best friend fiercely. Finally, she managed to say, "Well, Hermione, since you never liked Quidditch-want to race to see who has a child first?" Hermione looked thrilled at the idea, even as Ron's ears went red. Marrying Hermione was one thing, but children? That was something even more frightening….

Soon the yard was filled with waltzing couples, Harry and Ron moving much more smoothly than they had at the Yule Ball so many years ago. Madame Maxime danced dreamily with Hagrid as their massive footsteps caused the food on banquet tables to quiver and bounce up in their dishes.

Harry saw Neville lead Luna away from the busy crowd and silently wished his good and old friend luck in what he was about to do.

"What's the matter, Neville? Feeling all right? Haven't got a Wrackspurt, have you?" asked Luna with something like concern.

"No, no, Luna. I'm all right. I just….I have a question for you…" Neville stuttered, even though he smiled at Luna's mention of a Wrackspurt. He'd learned long ago to treat such things with gentle laughter rather than the slight fear they'd caused him earlier in his youth.

"Well, ask away, then. I'm not going to stop you." Luna said gently as she fiddled with a purple crystal necklace.

"Luna, it's like this…I mean to say, well, I love you," Neville said in a rush. "I've loved you ever since we fought together in the Ministry, I think. I love your mistiness, your crazy beliefs, your abilities with magical plants and your complete devotion to your friends. I think I love everything about you, Luna. I want to be with you for forever."

"That's not a question," said Luna dreamily. Neville looked very much wrong footed and started to stutter before Luna put a soft finger on Neville's lips. "Don't worry yourself, Neville. I think you are trying to ask me to marry you? Is that it?"

Neville gulped, and then got down on one knee. "Yes, Luna. That's it. Will you marry me, please?"

Luna got down on her knees beside Neville and threw her arms around his neck. "Yes, Neville. I will, because I love you just like you love me. And not even Garglies or Death Eaters can tear us apart." And her lips met his in a gentle kiss as the young man slipped a silver ring bearing a sapphire onto Luna's finger.

Unseen, Neville's now-dead parents sniffed and held one another. "Oh, Alice, love. Don't cry," said Frank in deep, moved tones. "Isn't witnessing it like this better than being caged in that hospital, unaware of anything that was going on around us?"

Alice blew her nose on the handkerchief her husband offered. "Yes, Frank, it is. I'm so glad to be able to express myself again, and not be trapped inside my mind. I wish that we could have been Neville's parents, though. I wish that we could have been there for him. Oh, my son! He's found such a lovely girl."

"But we _were_ there, Alice, and we are there now. Even though Neville can't see us, I think deep down he can feel our love for him. It's too strong to be held back by something so weak as insanity or death."

"Yes," agreed Fred as he walked up behind the couple. "Alice, Frank, come on and join the rest of us. Dumbledore's going to set off some firecrackers, and Lily's even dancing with Snape! I don't think James is too happy about that, but still. Sirius is managing to hold him back somehow. It would be a shame not to dance at my little brother's wedding, wouldn't it?" He held out his arm to Tonks, who smiled and put her other arm in Lupin's.

Together, everyone celebrated on the day of Ron and Hermione's wedding, and cheered when Neville and Luna announced their engagement. They'd finally fulfilled their dreams, despite it all.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Review, please!


	3. Changing the Past With the Future

Disclaimer: If you think I own Harry, you're crazy. If I did, I wouldn't be driving to school every day. I would be riding my Firebolt.

Note: I absolutely love writing this story, and this chapter was even more fun that usual. I hope you enjoy it. Please review!

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Come on, Harry, it'll be fun! I've been longing to see Hogsmeade again…we can have dinner at the Hog's Head, taste what's new at Honeydukes, and maybe even visit Aberforth! He promised to show us pictures of him, Ariana and Albus as children when we came back, remember? I bet Professor McGonagall would even meet us for a while. She's always begging us to come see her at Hogwarts. I think she's lonely there now, without Professor Dumbledore and Professor Sprout; she's not as young as she used to be, bless her. Now, don't you think we should go?" Ginny's tone was wheedling, even as she kept a serious face.

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Well, I'll go with you if you really want me to, Gin…but you've got to promise me something first."

The young couple was sitting cozily together in the living room of number 12, Grimmauld Place. They didn't have to keep their voices down any longer when they talked-rather than having to live with the portrait of Mrs. Black screaming in their ears day in and day out, Harry had blasted down the entire wall that had held the picture in order to defeat the permanent Sticking Charm. He then proceeded to throw the dreadful portrait into the sewer via a manhole in their sidewalk. Despite Mrs. Black's horrible (and swiftly fading) squeals of rage, Ginny had cheered and clapped at the exhilarating sight, and then watched admiringly as Harry rebuilt the demolished wall with a few skillful spells and charms. The wall holding Sirius' family tree had suffered the same grim fate. Harry could almost feel Sirius grinning at him when that piece of the Blacks' history had left the house forever. No more pure-blood mania!

Kreacher had looked scandalized when he beheld the carnage that his master had wrought, but Harry made it up to the house elf by having a portrait made of Regulus Black and hanging it in Kreacher's newly refurbished bedroom, complete with his own elf-sized bed and curio cabinet for his treasures-always excepting the picture of Bellatrix Lestrange, of course. That had gotten heaved down the sewer as well.

That heavy renovation on the walls had occurred on their first night together in the house; Harry refused to bring Ginny to a house where she would be shouted at by portraits. With all the remnants of Dark magic gone beyond recall, they found that the house felt different, and seemed sincerely their own. Each day afterward, they had worked to fix up the drafty old place until it wasn't even recognizable. The outside of the house had received a new bay window, and flowering vines climbed up the clean bricks. Harry had had to do most of the magical construction in the small hours of the morning in order to avoid detection from his Muggle neighbors-he was amused when one day he heard some people on the street commenting on his excellent construction crew, which must have been very expensive to have worked so fast.

Despite all of the changes that came to the old house, Harry and Ginny had kept a few things the same: they had allowed most of the security charms and spells on the house to remain in place, simply because a few remnants of the Death Eaters still eluded capture. That and Harry's fame, to his chagrin, still garnered a lot of unwanted interest from the rest of the wizarding world. Neither Harry nor Ginny wanted to live in a fish bowl, so they guarded their privacy jealously. They Apparated to and from their workplaces every day-Harry to the Ministry where he worked as an Auror, and Ginny to St. Mungo's, where she was in her last year of training as a Healer. They lived simply, but to Harry it was a glorious life.

On the inside of the house, Ginny had used a tricky Infucatus Charm to color the walls with warm, bright colors. The kitchen gleamed with an exuberant yellow, their bedroom was a serene blue, and their guest room was a deep Gryffindor red. The living room where they now sat had received a coat of rich green paint, and with the help of her mother, Ginny had conjured up brown leather couches and chairs, accompanied by soft pillows with cheerful splashes of blue to complete the look. A fire burned briskly in the hearth, and Harry could never seem to stop gazing around the room in amazement. It was truly his home now, his and Ginny's. It was the first home that was his, without him having to borrow it from other people, like the Weasleys.

Ginny's warm eyes glistened now as she gazed at her husband from her chair, situated adjacent to Harry's own. "I promise, Harry. I won't ask you to go anywhere near the Shrieking Shack. I would never ask you to do that. You should know that by now." There wasn't any accusation in Ginny's voice-just simple facts.

Harry leaned over and pulled Ginny into his lap. "I'm sorry, Gin. I shouldn't underestimate you-no Bat-Bogey Hexes, please," he said jokingly, shuddering in mock horror. But then he sobered. "It's….well, it's just still hard, you know? I go there, and I remember meeting Sirius for the first time, and learning another piece of the truth about my parents' deaths. I remember Peter Pettigrew, getting away. I can see Voldemort murdering Snape. The place was never truly haunted before, but it is now," he said in a croaky voice. "It's haunted with my memories."

Ginny gazed at Harry, and then dropped a kiss on his head. "Don't worry, Harry," she whispered. "This trip will have good memories, I promise."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That weekend, Harry and Ginny Apparated into Hogsmeade with a loud cracking noise. Harry took a quick look around and groaned. "Ginny!" he wailed, managing to turn Ginny's two-syllable name into about five syllables. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a convenient alley, before whispering urgently, "It's a Hogsmeade weekend for Hogwarts! What were you thinking? We'll get mobbed!"

Ginny turned a stern face to Harry. "Shut it, Potter. I've planned this out, so don't ruin it for me. So what if a couple of people stare at you? I should think you'd be used to it by now. Just go with the flow, all right, sweetheart?" She gave Harry the face she'd perfected since their wedding day-a pouty face against which Harry had no defense. He melted, as Ginny expected, but he still managed to keep his exasperated tone. "I hate it when you do that. It's not fair…but all right. Let's go, then, since you're so keen."

Harry's "generosity" was rewarded with a brilliant smile from his wife, which put Harry into a much better humor. They walked out of the alley with confidence, and were soon met with open stares and much pointing and whispering, "Look! It's Harry Potter!" "What's the luck that he should come to Hogsmeade when we were here?" "Quick, Mary, snap a photo!" "How sweet, he's with his wife! Aren't they cute?" "Think he'd let us get his autograph? After all, we are members of his official fan club!" Harry turned pleading eyes on his wife at that last statement which the wind carried to him. Ginny just grinned and raised up on her tiptoes to whisper in Harry's ear, "Didn't I ever tell you that I joined the Harry Potter Fan Club when it started at Hogwarts in my fifth year? Don't be embarrassed, Harry. You were young once too."

Harry looked admiringly down at his wife. "I don't think you ever were, though. Were you born twenty-five?"

"Ask my brothers. They'll tell you what a hellion I was as a child."

Just then, two welcome sights came to Harry's eye. It was Hagrid and Neville, obviously acting as chaperones for all of the students in Hogsmeade. They were engrossed in conversation with each other, but then Neville looked up and grinned broadly at the sight of his friends. "Harry! Ginny! It's so good to see you!" Even though Neville came to visit his friends at least once a week, often as not with Luna in tow, they were always glad to see one another. Harry and Ginny knew that their friendships with Neville and Luna would last a lifetime.

"Hullo, Neville!" said Harry cheerfully. "Hey, Hagrid!" Hagrid came over and gave Harry and Ginny each a bone-crushing hug. While he was shaking hands with Neville, Harry saw Ginny wince and move away a little from Hagrid's over exuberant display of affection and wondered at it. Ginny was no weakling.

But Harry put that from his mind as they spent the morning with Neville and Hagrid. Hagrid's wedding to Madame Maxime had come off without a hitch, and the giant's black eyes had never glittered so brightly. He constantly praised his wife's magical ability and teaching skills. "She's even 'elped meh with me own lesson plans. Ah, nobody's complainin' now, that's fer sure!" Harry listened carefully for any mention of skrewts or dragons, and was relieved when he heard none. Grawp, it seemed, had taken over much of the game-keeping chores, and Hagrid was throwing himself into his lessons. With his wife's help, he had even written a paper on the abilities of thestrals that had been very well received in the wizarding world.

Neville had already taken over the post of Herbology teacher, but his wedding to Luna had been postponed when she had demanded that the wind gypsies be in attendance. "And I don't even know what they are!" moaned Neville. "But she's promised that if we can't find them within the next month, we'll get on with our regular plans and be married next spring."

Harry was surprised at how pleasant the day was-not once did he even catch a glimpse of the Shrieking Shack, and he even enjoyed speaking to the students that came up and asked him questions and shook his hand. Ginny was right; they were young, and genuinely curious. He probably hadn't been that different as a child. "Correction," muttered Ginny when he made that observation, "you were a lot worse. Don't you realize how much you probably terrorized your poor teachers and my parents, with you always sticking your nose into things? Not that they weren't grateful, mind, but imagine how Dumbledore must have felt, watching the person he knew had to save us all nearly get himself killed a thousand times." Harry was startled by this, but had to acknowledge that Ginny was right. Poor Dumbledore; Harry had probably made things a lot harder on him than the old man deserved.

Eventually, Neville and Hagrid began shepherding the students back towards Hogwarts, and Harry and Ginny walked with them, both of them eager to see the castle again. When it came into sight, their hands clasped tightly-there was their past, and the place where they had been wed. It was a special moment.

Professor McGonagall met them at the gates, and they all Apparated back to Hogsmeade and had a drink together at Madame Rosmerta's. To Harry's concern, he saw that Ginny had been right about the headmistress' condition. She looked tired and worn. Her shrewd eyes caught Harry when he was looking at her, and said quickly, "I may not be young anymore, Potter, but I'm fit as a fiddle. I can keep doing the job for a while longer, but then I admit that I'll be grateful for a rest. My job has been done, Harry-you can Transfigure a water goblet and You-Know-Who has been defeated. I have no greater satisfaction than that, although I DO wish I could persuade you to come to Hogwarts and be Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Harry had already been offered this post several times, but he always refused. "You know I'd like nothing better, Minerva, but I can't help feeling that the time isn't right. I don't think Hogwarts is through with me yet, but…we'll just have to see." Professor McGonagall just nodded. She understood.

Soon the headmistress returned to her post, and Harry and Ginny were alone. They wandered through the shops some more and went to see Aberforth. They had a delightful time there, but when Aberforth asked them to stay to dinner, Ginny refused. "Thank you, Aberforth, but we'd best be getting on. Good night!"

Once they got outside, Harry asked, "Ok, Ginny, what have you got up your sleeve?"

Ginny grinned mischievously. "Wouldn't you like to know? Just wait and see!"

Leading Harry a little outside Hogsmeade, Ginny settled down on a grassy spot. Dusk was starting to fall, and fireflies danced around the couple. Ginny whipped out her wand, and a beautiful picnic appeared before them. "There! That's what I have up my sleeve."

"Ginny," said Harry admiringly, "you're amazing."

"I know," said Ginny without a trace of modesty. "Eat up!"

When the stars came out, Harry handed Ginny her cloak and then wrapped his arms around her. They sat staring up, the cool air making the stars above stand out crisply and sharp. "Look, Ginny! There's Sirius' constellation. I hope he's doing all right…" Harry said longingly.

"He's fine, Harry," said Ginny quietly. "You told me when you saw him with the Resurrection Stone that he looked younger and better than ever." She was silent for a while, and then said hesitantly, "Harry? I have something to tell you."

Harry was half-asleep by this point, so he said fuzzily, "Hmm? What's that, dear?"

"I'm pregnant."

Harry jolted with a start and pulled back so that he could look at Ginny more fully. "What? What did you say?"

Ginny smiled, although she still looked a little anxious. "I said I'm pregnant, Harry. I'm going to have a baby."

Gulping hard, Harry allowed the news to digest. And then, suddenly, an enormous whoop tore from his throat. Ginny laughed and tried to shush him, but to no avail. She couldn't stop Harry's exclamation, "You're pregnant? Really? I'm going to be a dad?"

Obviously relieved at Harry's joyous reaction, Ginny hugged him hard. "Yes, Harry! We're going to be parents!"

The inhabitants of Hogsmeade heard whoops and hollers of joys coming over the night air and shook their heads. "Odd," they said. "Usually those ghosts at the Shrieking Shack don't sound that happy. Oh, well, who can figure ghosts?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nine months later, and Harry had turned into an unashamed mother hen. "Don't lift that!" he squawked, when he saw Ginny heaving a laundry basket. "Use magic, for Merlin's sake!"

"Oh, Harry," said Ginny exasperatedly. "It's you that should have been the Healer, and me the Auror. I'm fine! Stop worrying, will you?" Despite her protests, she did pull out her wand and said "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" The heavy basket drifted over to her, and she started to fold the clothes capably.

"I'm sorry, Ginny…I just want you to be careful, that's all. I don't want you or the baby to be hurt."

Harry and Ginny had embraced her pregnancy with all the usual zeal of new parents and more. The joy of the Weasleys when they had found out took the cake, but that hadn't stopped Ginny from flinging at Hermione, "You lose again! I win this race! Remember, we were going to race to see who had a baby first?" Ron looked distinctly relieved that for once, his little sister had beaten him, although he did seem a little interested and slightly bemused by Harry's excited anticipation.

The forthcoming parents did have their solemn moments, though. One night, Ginny had woken up to find Harry's side of the bed empty. Getting up, she soon found him in the room that they had fixed up for the paper. The pale green walls glittered a little from the soft light coming from the tiny stars they had pasted from the ceiling, and Ginny could just see Harry standing at the window with his head in his hands. "Harry?" she whispered. She came over and put a comforting hand on Harry's arm. "What's wrong?"

Harry turned around and wrapped Ginny in a fierce, but carefully gentle, hug. "Ginny…this is how my parents felt. I look at you, and I suddenly understand more fully how my mother could die for me. But by the same token, I understand their anguish. Oh, Ginny! I don't know how they could have had the bravery to leave me! When this little one comes, I never want to be separated from him. I want to protect him and love him and show him this world that we've made…I'm just so mixed up. I know that I would die unhesitatingly for my son, but it would kill me anyway, to have my child grow up without knowing my love." He bent down and gently kissed Ginny's bulging belly.

"Harry," said Ginny softly, "don't you see? Our child will never have to grow up without our love. He will always know that he is safe, and provided for. We can change your past, Harry, with this child's future. You paid with your life already for this child to know a secure future. Never again, Harry, will a Potter have to grow up an orphan and unloved. I promise."

"Thank you, Ginny. You're right-we can break this curse of mine with our son."

After that conversation, Harry had been a lot more relaxed, but that still didn't save him from Nervous Papa Syndrome. Now he looked at Ginny folding the clothes by hand. "Why don't you just use a charm, like you usually do, Gin?"

Ginny smiled weakly. "I just don't feel much like using magic today, Harry. The baby kept me up a lot last night with all of his kicking. Don't worry, I'll be-" Ginny suddenly stopped and her eyes bugged out as she put a trembling hand to her stomach. "Harry!" she cried out. "I just felt my first contraction!"

Fast as the wind, Harry ran upstairs and grabbed an already prepared suitcase. Handing it to Ginny, Harry grabbed some Floo powder, stuck his head in the fireplace, and sent the Weasleys the news that he and Ginny were leaving for the hospital. That being done, he lifted a pale Ginny in his arms and Disapparated with her to St. Mungo's.

Many more hours than Ginny would have liked later, Harry was standing in a room in St. Mungo's as his wife pushed again. Thanks to a potion she hadn't felt much pain, but he could tell that his wife was tiring and would be very glad when the baby was out. "Hang in there, Ginny. You're almost done, love."

Ginny's tired eyes looked up at Harry, and gave one last Herculean push. With that, a small and wiggling baby came protesting from Ginny's womb. "Congratulations!" crowed the Healer. "It's a boy!" As the Healer used an effective charm to quickly clean the baby, Harry dropped a kiss onto Ginny's damp forehead, not even noticing that both of them were crying more heartily than the baby. He ran out of the room and bellowed at the gathered family and friends that had taken over the waiting room, "It's a boy! Everything's fine!" Harry barely acknowledged their cheers before rushing back to his wife. The Healer was just handing the baby over to his mother.

"Hello, James Sirius," said Ginny softly. "Welcome to the world! We love you so much already, little one."

Harry couldn't speak as he gazed down at his son. And when Ginny handed him over to the new father, he knew that here was his chance to start again. Here was his chance to make his past worthwhile, for anything that had brought him to this moment was worth it. Finally, he said, "Hello, James Sirius. I already love you for who you are, but I know that you'll be just a good a man as the men that you get your names from. I hope they can see you now, and know how much I appreciate them. Maybe they'll live in you, just a little, even though I can't wait to see who you really are."

The first James wiped his sodden eyes. "Cheer up, Prongs, old boy," said Sirius beside him. "Try not to be too depressed that you're a grandfather!"

"You're one to talk, Padfoot. You're crying like a first year over there."

"Shut it, both of you," said Lily sternly. "Look. Just look." The hospital room became very quiet as the parents and godfather, though technically gone from the world, watched as the boy that they all loved so well held his son in his arms.


End file.
